What Happened Next?
by Ninzypins
Summary: I'm a huge fan of Spoby, so do not panic as they will be together! I would never split them permanently. This story is set in 5x01, three days after Ezra has been shot. Mostly Spoby story but will have friendships of Spencer and the girls, Toby and Emily and Toby and Caleb. Hope you enjoy. This is my first ever fanfiction! Please let me know how I am going.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

It was three days after Ezra had been shot, three days since Alison had returned for what they hoped was for good and two weeks since Toby had left without warning. He had left when she needed him most, at a time of weakness. She had finally shaken the drugs and had started to recover from the effects of being sober but where was he? After losing Dean due to her parents overreacting, feeling scared after Alison's return and feeling like she murdered someone she didn't even know, she just needed her boyfriend by her side, but he wasn't there for her. She felt her friends slipping away from her and her parents closer than ever but felt abandoned by the one who mattered the most.

Lying in bed all Spencer could do was think. Think about the events that had happened over the past week and what lead to these moments. She couldn't go to the hospital as there was too much drama and she was useless there. Aria had told all the girls to go home and get some rest and she would let them know if anything changed with Ezra's critical condition. After being shot Ezra was left clinging on to life in a coma with no change over the days that passed by. This is what was running through Spencer Hastings' mind until she had a terrible feeling that someone was watching her. She slowly started to roll over towards the door when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Spencer Hastings' looking more gorgeous than ever, even whilst lying in bed."

It was Toby, he was back but all that Spencer could feel was anger and resentment towards the man she loved. As he slowly walked towards her, she got up and walked around the bed towards him. He smiled as he went in to hug her when she reached her arm up and slapped him across his face.

"Where have you been? Why did you leave when I needed you most?"

"Uh-uh, Spencer I'm so sorry but your parents said you needed time to get through this issue alone."

"Time! I needed you there for me! I needed someone to help me through this and be there when I struggled. I needed you Toby and you where half way across the globe." Spencer stated whilst sounding dejected.

"Spencer please…"

"I want you gone Toby, I can't do this anymore"

"Can't do what Spencer?" Toby pleaded.

"Us. Were done Toby, I can't be with someone who will just keep leaving me when I need them the most." Spencer replied in tears.

"Spencer, please don't do this. I love you and I'm sorry." Toby had tears forming in his eyes.

"Just go Toby. Please." She pleaded

"Spencer."

With the sound of her name Spencer turned away before the tears poured down her face, she didn't want him seeing her weak again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, thanks so much for all the support I have had with this fanfiction. I know my chapters are short and I want to make them longer, I just wanted to update fast for you all. Thank you to tobyequalshottness and caitycaites for your reviews and I'm glad you two are liking the idea. This story won't have Spencer pregnant sorry as I like the romance side for this idea. :)**_**  
**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

After Toby left, Spencer could finally let out her tears. As she curled up in a ball in the chair Toby had made her when they first broke up she just wanted to go to him and hug him, have it all be okay. But she knew this was for the best and that they needed to be apart for now. Suddenly, mid-thought her phone rang, it was Emily.

"Spencer, what is this I hear about you breaking up with Toby, isn't this what you wanted, him back?"

"Of course, I wanted him back but this is best for now Em…"

"Best for now! Spencer are you crazy, you and Toby have been through so much, why are you stopping now?" Emily pleaded.

"He abandoned me when I needed him."

"Can't you forgive him for that Spencer, he did it to try to help you and your parents stopped him from being near you so he tried to help you in another way."

"Yes and I do forgive him, it's just with this new, stronger A and Alison back, it would be too hard for us now. I don't want him to get hurt." Spencer had tears forming in her eyes again.

"Spencer he's hurting right now, together you can get through all this."

"No, sure he's hurting now but if I stayed with him he will just hurt more in the future and I don't want that for him. He deserves better and he deserves someone who will be open with him."

"Did you tell him any of this?"

"Of course not, it's easier this way."

"Maybe you should let him choose that, I'm coming over and I'm bringing the girls with me, we will have a night together again to help each other through everything. Hopefully Aria can make it but she may just want to stay with Ezra tonight."

"Thanks Em, I'll see you soon."

With that the girls hung up and Spencer got ready for their sleepover.

**Meanwhile at Toby's Loft**

"What do you mean she just broke up with you?" Caleb asked.

"She said that she can't be with me because I left when she needed me most and I feel terrible. Her parents wouldn't let me be there for her so I thought if I got Melissa to come back it might help her."

"Maybe just give her some time and she'll forgive you. If not, I'll get Hanna onto her."

"Yeah, I guess and Hanna is a good persuader."

"Don't worry man; you'll have her in your arms again soon." Caleb comforted.


End file.
